


Dream almost murders a baby lmao

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [14]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Gen, Ghosts, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gore, I proofread this once, If ya think about it, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, One Shot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrection, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, baby dangling, dead schlatt, george is a nurse, obviously, that licks hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: An epic thriller of a mans attempt of saving his son from a serial killer, his children forced to watch the horror.OrDream likes to lick toes and bottle flips Tommy lmao.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, maybe
Series: One Shots of Ideas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Dream almost murders a baby lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY POSTED SOMETHING!!
> 
> Idk what this is, I went out to eat w/ the fam before the restaurants r closed for 3 weeks tomorrow and this was born.

Dream, the name of the world famous serial killer, The Toe Licker. 

One of his most heinous crimes being the act of licking on duty nurses’ toes, his most well known victim being the infamous Heart Licker Nurse aka George.

We pan to The Tow Licker, aka Dream, who’s currently dangling a baby from a rooftop. This baby is called TommyInnit and in the neighborhood he lives in he is known as the world's loudest baby, at least by his brothers who definitely don’t love him. This is shown by them standing directly under Tommy, the other bawling his eyes out in definitely not in worry and the other holding his arms out trying to stay under the dangling baby panicking internally while axpromitley 426,802 voices shout in his ears about dead baby meat. 

Tommy’s very present in his life father, known to mortal people as Phil, is standing on the other side of the roof from the baby dangling serial killer who licks nurses toes named Dream.

“Just give Tommy back and go kill Marty from the Tesco down the street or something”, Phil’s voice is dry as he is clearly done with this wannabe Jeff the Killer kinnie trying to kill his immortal baby and giving his other two immortal sons heart attacks as they are yet to know of their non-mortalness.

“NO! I WILL TRAUMATIZE THIS BABY BY KILLING IT JUST LIKE MY DASTARDLY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GRANDFATHER DID TO ANOTHER BLOND CHILD NAMED TOMMY! MUHA-Ha-hahahaaaa…!” Dream the nurse toe licking serial killer that’s probably gay for the heart licking hospital nurse named George yappers.

“Oh my god”, Phil whispers to himself, clearly fed up already, “Just— just get it over with, I have to get to the supermarket. The fish is 69% off today, and I need that money as I am a single father that’s poor because holding wast sums of money as an immortal would be very idiotic as it would be incredibly hard to distance myself from the public view”, Phil pleads.

Dream seems to contemplate Phil’s words for a moment, only a moment thought as he flips the baby off the building like it’s a bottle flip challenge. In the distance a scream of “ _MY BABY!”_ could be heard, but it is silence by the scream of Wilbur —one of Phil’s children, the one who was crying waterfalls, the yelp of Technoblade —the one who now has 428,270 voices screaming in his head the lyrics of _It’s Raining Men_ by _The Weather Girls;_ also a child of Phil _._ As the two children scramble to catch the very loudly laughing baby named Tommy; who’s wheezing laughter could very well make a person mistake him for Dream’s child.

Tommy lands in a puddle, said puddle is very salty as it consists only of Wilbur’s tears. 

L

A shriek of the damned could be heard as Dream is kicked off the building, his body landing next to the immortal resurrected children who only laugh at the brain matter leaking out of the corpse's nose. 

Phil jumps after the man, snapping his legs but still somehow walking over to his children with his femur sprouting out of his thigh. Phil picks up baby Tommy who's currently chewing on Dream’s broken off nose, the man picks it out of the 4.20 month old’s mouth chucking it into the sewer crate that’s actually Glatt and his son Tubbo’s dining room window. They’re very poor.

Phil spits on the now dead serial killer who liked toes named Dream’s face and then takes hold of one of his children’s hands, making the other take the other child’s other hand. 

Phil utters the most damning and hate filled words known to mankind, his children gasping in shock. “You’re a meanie head.”

The happy family that’s going to gain their trauma filled memories back in a few years walks off into the sunset, happily singing a song that will surely turn into curse words the minute Phil realizes that the fish has all been sold out.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s basically in the far off future and Schlatt’s a ghost and Phil’s canonically immortal, and if you’re wondering who he had sex with without feeling like a pedophile: he didn’t have sex with anyone, he reproduces like a plant


End file.
